White Tigers
The White Tigers are a team of Beybladers. The team consists of Lee Wong, Mariah Wong, Gary Tan, Kevin Cheng , and in the third season Beyblade G-Revolution only, Ray Kon and Master Tao. In G-Revolution, The White Tigers are renamed White Tiger X, and Ray and Lee are tagteam partners. In the first season, Ray had left the White Tigers to learn more about Beyblading from other bladers. After the regional qualifiers of the world beyblading championships, he decided to join up with the Bladebreakers after being inspired by Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA). The rest of the team form China's competing team in the world championships, and there is a lot of tension when the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers face off in the first real tournament, and even before it. Kevin even attempts to kill Ray for leaving their team. After the tournament is over, however, Lee realizes that Ray had good intentions when he left, and will return some day to the White Tigers with what he learnt on his travels. In the third season, Ray returns to the White Tigers, and they enter the next championship tournament competing against Tyson and Daichi. The White Tigers do not make an appearance in the second season. The White Tigers did very poorly in the third season only winning 2 matches and losing the rest. Members Lee Wong Age: Season 1: 13, Season 3: 15 Lee is a fierce competitor in Series One. He held his grudge against Ray's defection for years and uses that as his advantage in battle. He is well respected and in turn respects his village and its people. He aimed to gain the power of the White tiger, but the village elder handed it down to Ray, his best friend, instead. This started the grudge which was fueled further still when Ray left the village. However, they became friends again after Ray beat Lee in the Asian tournament and explains the reasons he had for leaving. Lee realises that he was wrong, and apologizes to Ray. Lee believes that Ray one day will return to the White Tigers with the skills he has learned. In G-Revolution, Lee becomes the blading partner of Ray, who has returned to the team. However because he is an emotional character it sometimes leads him to lose his cool and even break down. He is the main reason why the White Tigers lose almost all of their matches. In the BEGA arc of G-Revolution, when Ming-Ming and Crusher reluctantly invade the Granger dojo to destroy Tyson and Dragoon before the BEGA Justice 5 tiebreaker under orders, he partners with Rick of the All Starz to protect him. Lee is voiced by Koichi Nagano in the original version, and by Ted Cole in the English dub. Mariah Wong Age: Season 1: 12, Season 3: 14 Mariah is the first girl-blader to appear in the series and also Lee's little sister. She has cat-like features and a fierce Bit-Beast called Galux. She is completely loyal to the White Tiger team and always tries to keep the peace within it. She likes to taunt other bladers who think she can't beat them and because of her speed, she can knock bladers off guard. Her loyalties are also with Ray. Despite the team distrusting him when he left in Series 1, she still believed he would return one day and remained friends with Ray(whom she has a crush on). After Ray was injured in his battle against Bryan in the World finals, Mariah was shown visiting him in the hospital. Mariah grows a close relationship with Emily from the All Starz in season one, along with Julia and Mathilda in G-Revolution. In the manga's epilogue, set in the future, Ray has married Mariah and together had a daughter named Lin. Mariah is voiced by Niina Kumayaga in the original version, and by Julie Lemieux in the English dub. Kevin Cheng Age: 11 A member of the White Tigers team. Kevin Cheng's style is wild and unpredictable. His bit-beast is Galman, a monkey that seems to produce more copies of itself to confuse his opponent. Kevin Cheng loses to Tyson twice, and is never able to get revenge in the finals of the Asian tournament. His special attacks are the Crazy Monkey attack and Monkey Claw attack. When Ray left, this made Kevin so angry that he attempted to kill him, failing. He's slightly selfish, and is a bit of a prankster. He has a somewhat brotherly relationship with Gary. He is voiced by Junko Shimakata in the original version, and by Lyon Smith in the English dub. 'Gary Tan' Age: Season 1: 14, Season 3: 16 Gary has a special bond with his bit-beast Galzzly, which allows Galzzly to imitate Gary's emotion and use it for power. In the Asian tournament finals Gary ended up thrashing Max's blade and destroying the arena with it, proving Gary is one of the strongest bladers around. However, his mind tends to turn to thoughts of food, rather than the actual beybattles on more than a few occasions. Despite all of this, Gary is more of a gentle giant than he is a competitor who seeks to destroy his opponents. His attacks are bear axe attack and bear stomp attack. He has a somewhat brotherly relationship with Kevin. Gary is voiced by Kazuyuki Ishikawa in the original version, and by Craig Lauzon in the English dub. Beyblades and Attacks Lee Wong * Galeon: Dark Lightning Black Thunder * Galeon2: Spiral Lightning Black Lightning Attack Mariah Wong * Galux: Cat Scratch Mounatain Cat Attack * Galux2: Cat Bites Galux Claw Attack Kevin Cheng * Galman: Crazy Monkey * Galman 2: Illusion Confusion Gary Tan * Galzzly: Bear Axe * Galzzy 2: Bear Stomp Trivia *There is some controversy over whether the White Tiger members are human or neko-jins (cat people). *All the White Tigers have bit-beasts whose name starts with "Gal" Category:Beyblade Team's Category:White Tigers Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade 2000